Where is the fun?
by mdizzle
Summary: The song from FOP Musical slapped onto Zuko. Zuko as Flappy Bob, Iroh as Timmy Turner, and Ozai and Azula are pixies. Little bit of Maiko. I own neither Avatar or Fairly Oddparents. UTTER RANDOMNESS.


For a long time now I wanted to see a music video like this on you tube for a long time but nobody would do it when I asked. So I decided if I couldn't watch it I'd write it. I don't own Avatar or Fairly Odd Parents but I hope you enjoy this none the less. Start the fic.

4

3

2

Zuko glared at his Uncle Iroh before grabbing a pen and walking over to Ozai and Azula who were holding a contract that said "Attack Aang and betray Iroh and you'll get your honor back."

"I'm signing that contract Uncle!!"

"_Hey Prince Zuko, can't you see what they've done? They made a pawn, and clearly you were the one…" _sang Iroh.

Zuko appeared on a chess board with his royal fire nation clothes.

"_They took away your imperial clothes, banished by a father who is loathed."_

Azula and Ozai replaced his royal clothes with ones that marked him as banished.

"_Just look aroooooound…" _Zuko was suddenly surrounded by a burning Earth Kindom village. _"How can you say this is fun?!"_

Iroh dragged his nephew over to a photo album which showed a picture of himself as a baby. _"Since you were born, they decided you're fate…"_

Baby Zuko reaches for a rattle but baby Azula snatches it from him and hands him a plastic steering wheel instead.

"_From the style of your boat…"_ Zuko looks eagerly at a giant fire nation fleet ship until his father points to a smaller one which Zuko depressingly got on. _"Down to the food that you ate."_ Zuko gets ready to eat a salad but it gets replace with a bowl of fire flakes in an eruption of flames.

Ozai placed his son inside a royal room and Azula attached Mai to his arm. Zuko smiled happily.

"_I know it seems like they gave a lot, but I'm telling you it's part of a plot…"_

Iroh pulls on a rope pulling up a curtain which Ozai and Azula were hiding behind with a picture of the planet with a Fire Nation insignia on it. _"A plot that you can stop!! Stop it before it's too late!!"_

Zuko ripped apart the picture and started to run only to have Ozai and Azula appear on each side of him.

"_**Hey Prince Zuko, you hear what he be sprayin', the lies that he be telling? We know where this is headin'."**_

Azula pulled a lever and Zuko started to fall down a spiral slide.

"_**He's trying to turn you against us, to resent us, and betray us."**_

Zuko got off the slide dizzy and disoriented.

"_And perchance who was the one?" _sang Azula.

"_**Yeah don't you be forgettin?"**_

"_It was you Prince Zuko!"_ sang Azula.

"_Yeah, you were the one!"_ sang Ozai.

They tossed Zuko on a pillow and started to fan him.

"_Who we protected…"_ sang Ozai.

"_And respected…"_ sang Azula.

"_Because you are my son."_ sang Ozai.

"_But while you can fiddle with this riddle…"_ sang Azula.

Ozai pulled out a contract and put a pen in Zuko's hand.

"_Or you can sign this here contract __**and your wishes will be DONE!!**__"_

Iroh lassoed his nephew and pulled him away from them.

"_Where is the fun?"_ sang Iroh.

Zuko looked between Iroh and his father and sister.

"_Who should I turn to?"_ sang Zuko.

"_**Where is the fun?!"**_

Ozai and Azula burned Zuko's rope setting him free. Iroh quickly put out the rope by stomping on it.

"_Who is the one?"_ sang Iroh.

"_The one I can trust to tell me whaaaat's fun?" _sang Zuko.

Iroh started to pull Zuko towards their tea shop but Zuko snapped his arm away from Iroh's grip.

"_Why should I trust you?!"_ sang Zuko.

"_**When he was the one…"**_

"_You were the one who, wanted me to shun everything I've always thought fun…"_

Zuko sang as fire nation spears, swords, posters and other weapons surrounded him.

Ozai pulled a lever landing Iroh in a prison, but the ceiling was starting too lower in an attempt to crush him.

"_Hey Prince Zuko, can't you see in your heart?"_

Zuko pulled a second lever dropping Iroh away from the lever. However, this dropped him into a cage that was being lowered into lava.

"_There's a role you play, and this simply is not the right part!"_

Zuko jumped onto the cage and swung it away from the lava cutting the chain landing them safely on a ledge.

Zuko glared at his uncle inside their tea shop.

"_I know my actions weren't ideal…"_ Zuko looked a picture of his mother. _"But think about how your mother must feel, about the path you chose, whether or not it was SMART!!" _Zuko cried a single tear onto the picture.

"_Where is the fun?"_

Zuko and Iroh were now in a fire nation war balloon.

"_Who should I turn to?"_ sang Zuko.

"_**Where is the fun?!"**_ Azula and Ozai appeared next to them in another war balloon.

"_Who is the one?" _sang Iroh.

"_The one I can trust to tell me what's fun?"_ sang Zuko.

Ozai pulled Zuko over to their balloon while Azula popped Iroh's balloon with lightning.

Down on the ground Iroh actually managed to catch up to Zuko.

"_Where is the fun?"_ sang Iroh.

Zuko was looking between two different paths. One had Mai and everything he ever used to want and the other Aang and his friends looking for where Appa might be hidden.

"_I'm so conflicted!"_

Ozai and Azula appeared behind Iroh giving him a death glare. _**"But he was the one!!"**_

Iroh gave Zuko a small nudge towards the Aang path only to have his nephew furiously turn on him anger in his eyes. _"The one who restricted!!"_

"_**Your vision of fun!!"**_

Zuko stole a jade pen from Iroh's pocket and started to walk over to the contract.

"_And with this pen I'll sign by my item one!!"_

"NOOOOO!!" Iroh tried to firebend the contract but it rolled up at the last second.

Zuko turned to Iroh with an apologetic look on his face.

"_Maybe your right and this all just a giant mistake…"_

"**BWAHAHAHAHAHA!!"** laughed Ozai and Azula fire surrounded them. This earned a sweatdrop from Zuko.

Zuko looked in a mirror and saw himself in the tea shop clothes. _"But a tea shop life is a step I refuse to take!!"_ Zuko coldly turned his back on the mirror.

Zuko took the clothes he got from Ba Sing Se and started to walk._ "These earth kingdom pants, shirt and shoes…"_ Zuko tossed them into a trashcan and closed the lid._ "They're all my past and now I choose, to wish for a wooooooorld…."_

A fire nation insignia appeared on the outer wall of Ba Sing Se.

"_A world that fits by my views!"_ sang Zuko.

Fire nation soldiers walked the streets scaring the citizens into their houses.

"_A world where I'm happy!!"_ Zuko dipped Mai in a romantic manner.

Meanwhile Ozai and Azula were carrying Iroh by his arms. _**"It's over Iroh, you lose!!"**_

Iroh yelped as he got thrown into a jail cell. Zuko popped by and handed Iroh his pen back.

"But thanks for the pen."

If you found this fic too corny that's okay, it's supposed to be corny. I did feel like this was everyone's thoughts about Zuko during BaSingSe. As for Ozai well I know he wasn't there but he makes a better head pixie than Azula (can't believe I just typed that). But like I said, if you can't have a vid of it turn it into a fic.


End file.
